There are a myriad of currently available multimedia applications including DVR recording, cloud storage of content, foursquare checking into show information, and sharing applications, produced by companies such as Facebook™, Twitter™, Instagram™, Miso™, getglue, etc. Also, bookmark applications are well known, such as Pinterest™, cloud bookmarks, and the like.
However, these applications have various shortcomings with respect to sharing thoughts and comments during the multimedia consumption. For example, consider the example of a user is reading a book. When the user wants to comment on a particular chapter or a particular paragraph, the user may want to refer to a particular chapter or a paragraph on a specific page. Thus, the user's comments are best understood when associated within a particular context. When other users see these comments, they may need to understand the context which can be found by reading nearby sentences or paragraphs and this presents a need for further information that would not normally be conveyed with shared specific comments. Using general social networking services, users can share their thoughts, comments on a particular selection of multimedia content.